a pikachu story
by sinogreed
Summary: if wanted i have more ideas that intertwine with this story if you like it support it, support me, and tell me if you have any ideas i might take it into consideration


Six am

The day was like any other, except that pikachu had not had his coffee yet because his asshole of a roommate, (not going to give any names ~cough eevee cough~ )broke the pot. So pikachu had to go get a new pot and some coffee. But first had to punish the his roommate.

Two Hours Later

After pikachu had finally finished "punishing" his roommate he was off to get a new pot so he could make his coffee. He started to go down the street to the store. He walked in and looked around for the coffee pots. No luck, they were all sold out. "No big deal" thought the pikachu, he then walked down to the cafe. This cafe was the only one in his town. He did not go to the cafe as a customer often. In fact he remembered that this was the first "job" he got and the first place he meet eevee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five years earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was a day like no other. pikachu had went to study and try the cafe to try it out as it had just opened up a month ago, with its opening the eevee family that owned it came to town. it was a small place and didn't seem as busy as it usually is so it was the perfect time to go, plus he couldn't study at home for the fact that he had two younger and louder brothers. he had heard about the place from one of his friends who usually has good taste when it come to stuff like that. he walks in and sees four eeveelutions working, next thing he knows he was being welcomed and taken to a seat by the front. he sat there for about two minutes before he was asked what he wanted from this more unfriendly eevee. ignoring how rude the eevee was he gave his order. ten minutes later a vaporeon came out with his order and asked if the eevee was being rude. he said that the eevee was a bit rude but that it was no apologized for her sisters rudeness, he then for the second time said that it was no big ended up talking and he learned that eevee did not want to move because she had a crush on a boy in their old home town(it wont be explained in this story but the boy was a pikachu). because of that she didn't want to work here, and they would let her but because of how busy they are they needed all the help they could get. pikachu then offered to help them out if they would let him, she went to her mother a espeon, and said that pikachu was willing to help the mothers eyes glow and then she smiled. before he knew it he was working their and he stayed working their for about a month with no issues, besides the fact that he was working more as volunteer work and was not being paid but that did not bother him any he was happy to help and he was treated almost as if he were part of their family. it was all good and everyone of them seemed to like him except two the eevee and the father of the father for reasons he did not understand until a year ago and the eevee because pikachu reminded her of the boy she had a crush on. what made the matter worst is that pikachu was trying to be nice but she would not have it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK interrupted ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

he snapped out of his day dreaming when he heard a familiar voice he turns to see flareon, they go in to the cafe and sit down near one of the windows. flareon and pikachu talk for a bit when it hits him shouldn't flareon be working it is his shift. pikachu asks this and flareon states that espeon toke over for him so he could try to find eevee. confused pikachu asked why,flareon answered with a just as confused look on his face umbreon wanted to talk with her. even more confused with this answer pikachu asked if flareon had talked to eevee. flareon said no. pikachu wanted to ask if he had tried his house as they and a friend of the both of them were all living together but keep his mouth shout for the fact eevee did not want her family to get the wrong idea. pikachu then said that he would tell her that her father wants to talk with her, if he say her. flareon smiled and started to glow with a blue light and pulled in the back as that was happening espeon came out with two things of coffee, she then sat down and said that she was sorry if that startled him, she then goes on to say that he was sent a hour ago to go find her but. she then asks if pikachu had seen her, he says not today but if he did he would tell her. she then looks at him with eyes that told that she did not believe him she then asks again if he had seen her in a more strict voice, pikachu more shocked then anything say he had not seen her. the espeon says with a voice that was as calm as can be but still felt as strict as it did before say that she knew he was hiding something,pikachu worriedly said no i'm n... but was cut off by a more happy toned voice of the espeon, i know you and her are living together. surprised the pikachu asked how, she said that the two of them could never hide much from her. pikachu a little worried asked if she was mad she replied with a no, in fact she supported it but that umbreon would have a different out look on the subject. but none the less he would have to be told, eventually but for now enjoy the coffee its on the house. pikachu thanked her but was then in golfed in pure embarrassment by what she said before she went back to work.

espeon: by the way next time you punish her do it more gently, she is a girl not a toy.


End file.
